Hold Each Other
by Nukas
Summary: Human! Don x Human! Raph. A fic about differing moments between the human couple. Disclaimer: I do not own the cover image.


**Hold Each Other (#23)**

 **TMNT 2k3 – Don and Raph**

 **Summary: Human! Don x Human! Raph. A fic about differing moments between the human couple.**

 **Notes: Yes, another songfic! I should make a song fic book! Also, I'm gonna change all the 'her' pronouns to 'him', if that's okay? Mk, lol. I also cut out one verse (the main rap verse) due to it not really fitting with anything or it brings up something that I've already written a scene for.**

 **I really like Raph x Mikey, but even better is Raph x Don. The Brawns and Brains concept usually sells me on anything ;3 Similar to "Love You More", the boys aren't related. At all.**

 **Sorry T-Cest lovers ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles Franchise nor the song "Hold Each Other" by A Great Big World Ft. Futuristic**

* * *

 _ **I miss the words we used to say  
I miss the sounds of yesterday  
I miss the games we used to play**_

Don sighed as he looked at the phone screen. Raph.

He missed him so much. But Raph _had_ to go...right?

Right.

Don cleared his clogged throat and fixed his glasses, so they wouldn't slide down his face. His deep hazel eyes were filled with longing. He wanted nothing more but to hug Raph again. To feel those strong, loving arms wrap around him. The way he could bury his head into his shoulders and Raph would put his chin atop his head of light brown hair and kiss his pain away with tender love. The way Raph grunt when he'd help Don carry something or how he'd grin, and it'd stretch across his face when Don would laugh out loud instead of quietly like he had always done. The times Raph would be playful and tease him when he was aroused and how he'd get payback during certain times...the way Raph would _love_ him. The way Raph smelled and felt...

He missed the feeling of Raph holding him tightly in bed and making him feel secure again.

The way he'd hold him.

 _ **I was trapped inside a dream  
I couldn't see him next to me  
I didn't know he'd set me free...**_

Don laughed as Raph dragged him onto the Ferris wheel's seat. He knew he was afraid of heights but Raph wouldn't stop pestering him with those chocolate brown eyes of his; so of course, he stood in line with him for it.

"C'mon, Don. Dis is gonna be fun, yer gonna love it." Don smirked at his partner's rare amount of childness.

"Okay, okay. But how high does this thing go again?" Don questioned for what felt like the hundredth time to Raph, sitting next to him in the shaky seat. Raph wrapped his arm around Don as he smiled brightly.

"It ain't dat high. If ya get scared, ya can hold me. Deal?" Don chuckled, knowing he had been played.

"Fine. You're lucky I love you so much."

 _ **Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting older**_

Raph chuckled as well before the Ferris Wheel began as well. They had been the last one to take a seat.

Don felt his stomach get sick as they went higher and higher.

"Raph!" He yelped, borrowing his head into Raph's side, causing the dark haired brunette to burst out laughing.

"Seriously? We ain't even dat high yet!" He joked lightly. Don just shook his head in Raph's chest.

"Ugh, I hate you! A-and stop that, will you!" He snapped lightly, not liking how his lover was slightly rocking the seat.

Raph frowned as his eyes filled with concern and worry, "You okay?"

Don sighed, he didn't want to be a buzz kill. "Yeah...I think I'm just getting strung." He snuggled deeper into Raph as the Ferris Wheel was reaching the bottom again and about to go back up.

 _ **When the days get short  
and the nights get a little bit colder**_

Raph thought for a moment before kissing his boyfriend's forehead, "If yer scared of fallin', ya shouldn't be. Ya know Ah'd nevah let ya fall, right?"

Don nodded weakly, "But what if we accidently fall or the thing breaks down and we break _off_?" He feared.

Raph chuckled, but it wasn't like the one before. This chuckle was deep and rumbled through his chest.

"An' who'd said Ah'd let ya slip?"

Raph held Don tighter as Don dared to look up at the night sky.

As he took in the breath-taking view, the Ferris Wheel stopped, and he could see the whole boardwalk.

Raph smiled gently as he saw Don's eyes soften and widen at the same time.

"Like tha view? Dis is why Ah forced ya on ya know. Dis is what Ah like heights." Don began to sit straighter, ignoring the slight movement of the cab. He leaned against Raph and they held each other tightly.

Don knew Raph'd never let him fall.

 _ **We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other **_

Don went to take a quick glance at his lover. Raph's eyes were filled with love, wonder, and emotion; causing Don's eyes to water up a bit. How lucky he was to have a guy like him...

"Ya okay?" Don jolted a bit as it occurred to him he had been staring for too long.

"Y-yeah...thanks, Raph. I love you so much..." Raph smiled gently at Don's words. He knew the tears that Don shed were from happiness then, not sadness.

Raph gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips, which was rare as it was normally rough and passionate.

They kissed under the stars and above the ground.

 _ **Everything looks different now  
All this time my head was down  
He came along and showed me how to let go**_

"R-ra-raph!" Don stammered, surprised by the kiss in public. Raph frowned at his boyfriend's shyness.

"What?" Raph couldn't understand why Don was so afraid to love.

Don was torn between expressing his fear of being judged and letting his boyfriend kiss him. He hoped his partner didn't take this the wrong way.

"Raph, we're in public...and we're...you know..." He murmured, not wanting to draw any more attention in the restaurant. This was their second date and each time Don tried to get the back tables. Don't get him wrong, he would never be ashamed of Raph. Raph should be ashamed of _him_ more like.

Plus, Don hated feeling like he was being judged because he was gay. He didn't want to be teased anymore like how he was last year in school or any of the years before that. When Raph had become his best friend, most of this had stopped. Then one night, Raph had dragged him to a friend's party to let loose. Don ended up with a drunk Raph who was too busy going all over him. Expressing his love and making moves...

Now they were dating in their Senior Year.

But still, Don couldn't handle the feeling of being stared at constantly.

Raph caught on to his lover's wording and sighed, slipping a hand under the table. He didn't understand his boyfriend's fear all that well but wasn't going to judge him for it. He could get an idea of where the phobia was coming from.

Later, after the food, Raph decided that Don was going to learn how to let go and stop worrying.

When they got to the court yard of the mall where they had been eating, he dropped the bags on the floor and grabbed Don's neck and yanked him into a forceful kiss. Don immediately made a noise but when Raph went to insert his tongue, Don knew he lost. He went submissive and let Raph taste the inside of his mouth.

After the long, passionate kiss, they pulled away, both breathing hard. Raph smirked deviously and Don gave him a small glare.

"Thanks for the warning." He commented sarcastically before fixing his glasses. Raph chuckled and took the glasses off Don.

"Stop bein' so self-conscious. Yer fuckin' sexy." Raph remarked, causing Don to blush hard. Raph gave one last, quick smooch on the lips before bending over and picking up the bags. Don followed Raph out of the court yard and into the parking lot with a blush on his face as well as a smile.

 _ **I can't remember where I'm from  
All I know is who I've become  
That our love has just begun**_

Raph tugged at Don's ponytail lovingly.

"Hmmm?" Don murmured, half asleep as Raph tried to rouse him.

"C'mon, babe. Ya got ta get up; remembah the day? Taday's tha day." It was amazing how fast Don got himself moving.

"T-the _day_?! Already?" Don hissed as forced himself out of bed, still completely naked from the night's events.

Raph chuckled at his partner's flustered face when he smacked Don's behind jokingly.

"And don't call me babe, _babe_." Don played back, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet, as well as a pair of underwear from the drawer. As he shoved everything on, he noticed Raph was still lazing on the bed.

"Get up, Raph! This is an important meeting!"

"Yer too worried, Don. They're jus' mah parents. Even if tha don' approve, ya know Ah don' care. Dey can't decide who mah heart loves, Donny." He got up and gently took Don's shoulder, which was still bare as he had been pulling up the jeans.

Don took a breath and told himself to just calm down.

"Raph...I want to impress them. Show them I'm good enough for you...I want to be good enough for _you_." He whispered this as he prepared to turn back around, but Raph was faster and pulled his lover into an embrace.

"Ya've always been good enough. Ya know dat?" Raph's question was genuine, and Don felt horrible for making the concern appear on his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah. To you, anyways. You always think I'm some perfect little goody-two-shoes nerd." Don chuckled weakly and Raph smirked.

"Well, Ah know ya ain't a goody-two-shoes, but Ah know yer perfect, ya nerd." He smirked before diving in for a kiss.

"Now stop dat worryin'. Yer gonna be jus' fine an' if dey really gotta problem, dey can take tha issue up wit me." Don felt his stomach flutter with love but his heart twist with concern. He knew Raph's close relationship with his Dad...he didn't want to ruin that.

Don felt Raph pat his shoulder lightly before turning to get ready himself. Don sighed and tugged his shirt over his head. As he smoothed it out on himself, Raph began chuckling to himself, glancing at his mate.

"What? What's so funny, you chucklehead?" Don mused, raising an eyebrow. Raph continued to chuckle before explaining.

"Yer jus' too cute when yer puttin' yer shirt on." He smirked as Don rolled his eyes.

Don went over to the nightstand to grab his glasses and slip them on. His vision was poor, but he was still able to navigate the room. He just needed them on if he had to read or see ahead and such.

As they got situated to leave, Don griped Raph's hand. He flashed a nervous smile as Raph flashed a confident one. Don walked out the door unashamed, in love, and unafraid.

 _ **Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting broken**_

 _ **When the days get short  
and the nights get a little bit frozen...**_

Raph kept the arm tight around his lover, the panic of him not being here tomorrow setting in. Raph knew it was nothing but a nightmare but the sheer idea of losing Don to that car crash...

Raph wouldn't be able to handle that. He could never.

Don, still blissfully asleep, unaware to the pain his boyfriend was in, shifted a bit in Raph's arms. Don's broken arm and dislocated knee were going to take a while to heal.

Raph frowned to himself and his eyes were darker than ever.

He was going to kill whoever ran the red.

One minute he had been in a voice call with him in the car, both talking and chilling. The next, Raph was hearing all kinds of distortion and the cry out from his love.

The fear that struck him will always haunt him.

Don shifted a bit more but accidently bumped his knee into Raph's side. This hurt Don a lot more than it hurt Raph.

"Ummm, hmmmm." He mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing and his face twisting. Raph softly kissed him on the neck, making patterns with his mouth on his boyfriend. This seemed to relax him a bit.

Raph let the tear fall silently, his heart still hurting in worry for his last living family. He lost his Mom and Dad a couple of years ago. They died two years apart. Raph couldn't lose anyone else.

Especially not Don.

 _ **We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other**_

As the lighting crashed outside and the rain hit the window pane, Raph scoffed at Don's mother-henning.

"C'mon, babe. Ah don't need some damn medicine. Fer fuck's sake, Ah'm old enough ta decide fer mahself, Don." Raph grumbled, sinking into the couch with the mug of tea in his hand being taken and replace with cough medicine. He hated that stuff anyways.

"No, Raph. You're going to take your medicine. I don't want your bronchitis to get worse." He said softly, worry expressing on his face and even taking on his body language.

Raph grunted as he forced the medicine down. He felt confined with the damn blankets that locked him down.

Of course, Don had the ability to get him to even sit down.

When Don noticed his lover's discomfort in all the blankets, he sighed.

"Scoot." Was all he said, at first confusing Raph a bit. Raph's foggy mind eventually registered this and scooted over as Don undid the blankets before trapping himself with Raph.

"What about goin' ta bed?" Raph frowned, not wanting his boyfriend to be uncomfortable.

"Eh, I don't really care. As long as I'm with you, I'm able to sleep. Night, Raphie." He murmured, leaning into his sick lover.

Raph was about to explain that he might get sick because of him, but Raph was being shhh-ed before he could explain.

"And no, I won't get sick." He smiled gently upwards to his boyfriend.

"A'ight, Donny. Night, baby." He chuckled lightly.

 _ **You give me chills and I can't imagine you leaving  
If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it  
And you know nobody knows you like I know you  
I can't wait to come back home so I can hold you**_

Don smiled wide as he nearly ran to Raph at the airport.

"Thank god! It's been too long since I've been able to even _touch_ you." Don cheered, his voice cracking slightly with longing. Raph chuckled and held Don tightly. They exchanged a long, 'make up' kiss and were breathless as they made their way to the car and out of the airport.

"Ah can't wait 'till yer in bed, Don. I ain't gonna spend no time teasin'." Raph smirked like a shark and Don shivered pleasantly at the implication. Ever since Raph went to join the army, it's been incredibly lonely. When Raph's Dad died, he felt like it was right to join the army. After all, his father had been apart of the special forces.

But that meant long times away from one another.

Meanwhile, Don had finished getting his degrees. He was a certified software engineer for a company called 'Zika'.

But even with everything going on for him, Don still felt he was missing something. _Someone._

"Nu-uh. You've got to love me before you can fuck me." He grinned teasingly.

"I ain't got no problem wit dat." He laughed.

 _ **Something happens when I hold her  
She keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short  
and the nights get a little bit colder**_

Once home, Raph had Don in his arms, kissing him in every place possible.

Don enjoyed it before kissing back up on Raph. They didn't even speak or think. They just felt.

For a good, solid hour, all they did was make out before actually having fun with one another.

Not long after cleaning up their mess, they laid there in bed, holding hands with one another.

"Raph..." Don breathed, causing Raph to slowly move his head over. They had gone rough and hard, making them both breathless.

"Yeah?" He panted.

"I fucking love you."

Raph chuckled and brought Don close to him, keeping him in a close hug.

"I love you too, babe." He smiled honestly, causing Don to smile back.

As they held each other, they were in complete nirvana.

Nothing in the world could separate them. No force, no job, no entity, nothing.

They fell asleep holding each other.

 _ **We hold each other  
We hold each other  
**_

* * *

 **So, how was it? Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
